Dendam
by Kurona Widya
Summary: Dendam Sakura pada seseorang yang tidak pernah di ketahui nya, membuat ia sangat membenci para penjahat. Dan Sakura akan melakukan apapun untuk membasmi mereka (Gajago bikin summary:v Cek aja)
1. chapter 1

#DendamByKurona

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Genre: Suspense.

.

.

Chapter 1.

.

.

Disebuah koridor tampak seorang gadis sedang berjalan seraya membaca buku. Surai merah muda nya diikat kuda. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Salah satu mahasiswi terpintar di kampus Universitas Konoha Elite jurusan ekonomi semester 2. Sakura adalah idola nya para mahasiswa. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah cantik, pintar, ceria, ramah dan baik. Tapi tidak ada yang pernah bisa mendapatkan nya. Sakura tipe orang yang mudah didekati tapi sulit didapat.

.

Terlihat sekarang Sakura mempercepat jalan nya sesaat setelah dia melihat jam tangan nya. Sakura terus berjalan cepat tapi, tiba-tiba dia terjatuh dan dia tau bahwa baru saja dia menabrak seseorang, -seorang pria lebih tepatnya.

.

Langsung saja dia berdiri dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Dan tanpa diduga Sakura menabrak Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu mahasiswa terpintar juga di kampus ini jurusan Manajemen Bisnis semester 2. Jika tadi Sakura adalah idola nya para mahasiswa disini, maka Sasuke adalah idola nya para mahasiswi. Sifatnya sangat terbalik dengan Sakura. Sasuke itu dingin, acuh, irit berbicara dan sulit didekati. Tetapi walau begitu , masih banyak yang berharap bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan rambut darkblue dipadukan dengan sepasang mata onyx yang sangat indah. Bagaimana ada yang bisa menolak pesona nya?

.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, saya sedang terburu-buru jadi tidak melihat anda." ucap Sakura formal.

.

"Hn." balas Sasuke seraya berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

.

"Cih!" decih Sakura merasa terabaikan.

"Lagipula apa yang dilakukan mahasiswa MB disini!" gumam Sakura pelan. Dan langsung saja dia berjalan lagi dengan cepat menuju kelas berikutnya yang sudah sangat terlambat akibat insiden terjatuhnya tadi.

.

Tanpa Sakura tau, Sasuke berbalik dan terus menatap Sakura sampai Sakura menghilang dari pandangan nya, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kelas berakhir dan Sakura bisa segera pulang dan tidur. Karena malam nya akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuknya.

.

Sesampai nya di apartemen, Sakura segera membuat jus cherry favoritenya dan duduk disofa yang terlihat sudah kusam.

Apartemen nya, bukanlah apartemen mewah. Apartemen nya adalah apartemen yang kecil tapi nyaman dan cukup untuk nya.

.

Dulu kehidupan Sakura sangat menyenangkan. Dia tinggal disebuh rumah yang besar dan mewah. Tapi itu 7 tahun yang lalu sebelum para penjahat merampok rumahnya dan membunuh kedua orang tua Sakura dengan sangat keji tepat didepan matanya.

.

Awalnya Sakura hanya trauma karena kejadian itu dan dia dimasukan panti asuhan pemerintah. Tapi itu sebelum dia tahu bahwa perampokan rumahnya sudah direncanakan oleh seorang yang bahkan dia tidak tau siapa itu. Tapi yang pasti dia sudah tau bahwa orang ini adalah rekan kerja ayahnya yang menghianati kepercayaan ayahnya. Bisa saja dia seleksi satu-satu rekan kerja ayahnya atau yang pernah kerja sama dengan ayahnya tapi nihil. Orang ini terlalu rapi. Tidak ada celah sedikit pun.

.

Dan itu membuat Sakura frustasi. Sangat frustasi. Dendam yang tak pernah tercapai membuat Sakura ingin sekali meledak. Bahkan trauma nya menghilang tak tersisa. Disaat dia melihat darah entah kenapa itu sangat menyenangkan. Pernah suatu seketika, dia melihat korban tabrak lari dipenuhi banyak darah. Tiba-tiba dia membayangkan bahwa itu adalah penjahat yang sudah membuat kedua orang tuanya tewas, dan rasa nya, itu sangat menyenangkan.

.

Puncaknya saat Sakura baru saja pulang sekolah dan menemukan seorang gadis yang ingin diperkosa oleh lelaki yang sedang mabuk. Entah keberanian dari mana, dia mendatangi lelaki itu dan langsung memukul tengkuknya menggunakan balok yang dia temui. Memang tidak cukup untuk membuat nya pingsan tapi itu cukup membuat dia tersungkur ditanah dan melepaskan gadis malang itu. Segera Sakura menyuruh gadis itu pergi. Dan setelah gadis itu pergi. Sakura segera mengambil balok yang berada didekatnya.

.

Sakura memukul lelaki itu dengan beringas tanpa peduli teriakan kesakitan dari korban nya. Terlihat tubuh lelaki itu sudah berlumuran darah, dan itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Sakura terus memukul sampai lelaki itu tewas. Sebelum pergi, Sakura perhatikan tubuh itu dengan seksama. Sakura menyeringai melihatnya. Perasaan nya sungguh tak bisa diungkap kan dengan kata-kata.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura terus membunuh. Tapi tidak semua orang dia bunuh. Dia hanya membunuh penjahat. Bahkan Sakura mengikuti latihan bela diri di 2 tempat, agar skiil membunuhnya sempurna. Kadang Sakura ingin berhenti tapi entah kenapa setiap dia melihat korban nya, perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan senang, bahagia, lega menjadi satu. Selama 4 tahun ini Sakura membunuh dan sudah dikenal masyarakat dengan sebutan "Yami" (Darkness) , karena sebelum pergi Sakura selalu menggambar tengkorak disamping tubuh korban nya menggunakan darah korban nya.

.

.

.

Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ada sesuatu yang hinggap di hatinya. Dia juga tidak tau, perasaan apa ini. Tapi yang pasti itu membuatnya selalu ingin bertemu Sakura walau hanya sekilas saja tapi itu sudah cukup. Setiap kali dia bertemu Sakura , dia selalu merasa ada yang berbeda dengan nya. Dibalik keceriaan nya , ada kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Terkadang Sasuke sering melihatnya menangis seraya menatap langit. Dan dibalik senyuman nya itu, ada sebuah misteri yang dia simpan . Dan Sasuke tidak tau apa itu. Tapi yang pasti Sasuke selalu ingin bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu yang sudah mengacaukan perasaan dan pikiran nya.

.

.

.

Disebuah gang ada seorang gadis yang sedang dicengkram erat oleh seorang lelaki yang ada dihadapan nya.

.

"Cepat berikan uangnya atau kau akan aku bunuh!" gertak lelaki itu.

.

Gadis itu yang mendengarnya semakin menangis. Bukan nya dia ingin nyawa nya hilang ditangan lelaki dihadapan nya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memberikan uang nya pada lelaki itu karena keluarganya lagi butuh uang itu.

Maka dengan sekuat tenaga dia berteriak.

.

"TOLONGGGG".

.

Si lelaki yang mendengarnya mendengus remeh. Karena tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

.

"Percuma baby, karena.."

.

"Lepaskan gadis itu?"

.

Ucapan nya terpotong oleh suara dibelakangnya. Dia menoleh dengan cepat untuk melihat siapa yang memotong ucapan nya itu.

.

Terlihat seseorang- lebih tepatnya seorang gadis. Berdiri dengan menggunakan masker dan kupluk sedang menatapnya tajam.

.

"Memang siapa kau , berani memerintah ku?" ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

.

"Oh tuan, aku serius. Jika kau tidak melepakan gadis itu, kau akan menyesal." ucap gadis bermasker itu yang ternyata adalah Sakura dengan nada meremehkan untuk membuat emosi lelaki dihadapan nya naik.

.

Dan benar saja, lelaki itu langsung mengarahkan tinju nya kearah Sakura tapi dengan reflek Sakura menghindar.

.

"Cepat pergi!" ucap Sakura pada gadis malang yang saat ini bergetar karena takut. Dia yang mendengar perintah Sakura langsung berlari pergi tanpa berpikir apapun lagi. Tapi yang pasti didalam hatinya dia sangat berterima kasih dengan Sakura walau dia tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya. Karena Sakura menggunakan masker dan rambutnya ditutupi kupluk.

.

"Cih, kau membuatku kehilangan uangku! Kau akan membayarnya gadis kecil!" ucap lelaki itu geram.

.

"Ohiya? coba saja kalau bisa." ucap Sakura dingin.

.

Langsung saja lelaki itu mengarahkan tinju nya lagi kearah Sakura tapi ditangkis oleh Sakura, sekarang Sakura tidak hanya menghindar tapi dia membalas tinjuan nya ke wajah lelaki itu. Dapat dilihat lelaki itu terhuyung karena tinjuan Sakura. Dan itu tidak disia-sia kan oleh Sakura. Langsung saja dia mengambil pisau ke sayangan nya dan menusuk kaki lelaki itu agar dia tidak bisa berlari atau bahkan berdiri. Seketika gang yang tadinya sunyi pecah dengan suara teriakan lelaki itu dan tubuh nya yang jatuh tersungkur.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" teriak lelaki itu marah.

.

"Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan hn?" ucap Sakura dingin. Dan entah mengapa, lelaki itu seketika merinding. Maka dari itu, lelaki itu beringsut menjauhi Sakura.

.

"Oh, kau mau kemana tuan? Kau tidak bisa lari dari ku." ucap Sakura dan langsung saja dia menancapkan pisaunya ditangan lelaki itu.

.

"Aaarrgghhh." teriak lelaki itu dan membuat Sakura merasa senang.

.

"Hehehe, mari kita bermain tuan." ucap Sakura seraya menyeringai.

Langsung saja sakura menancapkan pisaunya berulang kali ditangan lelaki itu bergantian. Tak pedulikan teriakan kesakitan dari korban nya. Karena sesungguhnya itu adalah melodi yang sangat Sakura sukai.

.

"Liat, mata ini yang tadi menatapku remeh. Menurutmu , apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan mata ini hn?" tanya Sakura seraya membelai mata korbannya dengan sangat lembut. Si lelaki itu tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan nya, tubuhnya seketika menegang.

.

"A-ku mo-hon jang-an." pintanya memohon.

.

"Ah aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan mata indah mu ini." ucap Sakura senang tanpa mendengarkan permohonan dari korban nya.

.

Langsung saja Sakura kembali mengambil pisaunya dan dengan perlahan dia mencongkel mata itu, memutuskan urat yang menghubungkan mata itu dengan secara perlahan. Lelaki itu teriak dengan sangat kencang tapi percuma Sakura tidak akan peduli.

Akhirnya Sakura sukses mengambil mata nya. Terlihat darah yang terus mengalir dari mata lelaki itu yang mana bola matanya sudah diambil paksa oleh Sakura, dan sekarang berada di genggaman nya.

.

"Liat, matamu ini indah sekali. Tapi sayang sekali, aku harus menghancurkan nya." ucap Sakura, dan setelah itu dia menusuk mata yang ada digenggaman nya dengan pisau kecil yang dia bawa. Terlihat cairan putih keluar sesaat bola mata itu ditusuk.

.

"A-ku mo-hon , lang-sung sa-ja." ucap lelaki itu meringis kesakitan.

.

"Oh tidak bisa begitu, malam kita masih panjang tuan. Ohiya, kau ini dari tadi banyak bicara ya." ucap Sakura. Langsung saja Sakura merobek mulut korban nya dan menarik paksa lidah nya dan setelah itu dia langsung memotong lidah korban nya dan langsung dibuang begitu saja entah kemana. Terlihat darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari mulut korban nya.

.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidak bisa bicara lagi ne? Sekarang bagaimana jika kita melihat perutmu. Kira-kira didalam nya ada apa yaa?" ucap Sakura, lelaki itu sekarang hanya pasrah dengan psychopath dihadapan nya.

.

Langsung saja sakura menusuk perutnya dan mengoyak semua isi didalam sampai semua isi didalam perut itu dan darah keluar. Sakura sangat senang melihat nya, dia tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah.

.

"Wow, apa ini yang nama nya usus yaa?" tanya Sakura seraya mengambil sesuatu yang panjang dengan pisau nya. Untuk memperlihatkan nya kepada korban nya. Dan dapat Sakura liat napas korban nya sudah sangat terputus-putus menandakan beberapa menit lagi akan hilang kehidupan dari dalam diri korban nya.

.

Maka dari itu, Sakura langsung merobek dadanya. Terlihat ada sesuatu yang berdetak sangat pelan dilapisi tulang yang melindunginya. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihatnya, langsung saja Sakura menusuk pisaunya, tepat di sesuatu yang berdetak itu. Seketika kehidupan yang didalam diri korban nya menghilang.

.

Sakura berdiri, sebelum dia pergi dia menggambar sesuatu disamping tubuh korban nya dengan darah. Setelah itu dia menghilang dengan cepat.

.

.

.

A/N: Sumpah ide mentok bgt euy.

Padahal pengen akhirnya itu Sakura menarik jantung nya tapi bingung deskripsiin nya bagaimana lagi.

Maka dari itu yaa begitulah. Gak jelas yaa:v Maaf deh.

Seperti nya aku harus baca ff gore lagi biar gak mentok kaya gini.

Kritik dan saran?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated: M  
Genre: Suspense.  
Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dan membaca cerita ini akan membuat anda pusing, mual dan muntah. Maka dari itu tolong siapkan kantong kresek:v Dan cerita ini gak sama sekali ada humornya.

.  
Chapter 2.

.  
Sasuke sedang menonton berita yang memberitakan pembunuhan semalam dengan sangat serius.  
Dia berpikir, kenapa kejadian ini terjadi lagi? Kenapa korban nya rata2 penjahat, pemabok, perampok? Siapa pelaku nya? Apa motifnya?  
Sasuke terus saja berpikir sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Seseorang yang mana wajahnya sepintas mirip Sasuke, dengan rambut darkblue yang panjang dikuncir rendah dan mata onyx yang indah. Dia adalah Itachi-Uchiha itachi. Si sulung keluarga Uchiha.

"Serius sekali Sas? Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke yang mendengar suara terkejut tapi itu hanya sebentar, setelah itu kembali lagi menjadi datar.

"Aku sedang melihat berita itu." ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk TV.

"Oh pembunuhan itu."

"Hn, menurut mu apa motifnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia punya dendam pada penjahat." jawab Itachi.

"Ya mungkin kau benar. Tapi siapa dia?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin jika kita tau, dia sudah ditangkap." ucap Itachi.  
"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tau kau sangat penasaran tapi jangan terlalu memikirkan itu oke. Aku berangkat dulu sas." Lanjut nya menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan seraya berdiri mengambil jas nya.

"Hn, hati-hati kak." ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, kau juga hati-hatilah di kampus. Ayah dan Ibu belum bisa pulang. Dan mungkin juga aku akan lembur malam ini. Jadi, kau makan malam sendiri. Tak apa kan?" ucap Itachi sedikit khawatir.

"Memang sudah biasa bukan?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Maaf Sasuke." ucap itachi sedih.

"Tak apa kak. Lebih baik kau berangkat."

"Iya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku berangkat. Jaa."

"Jaa."

Dan setelah itu itachi berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Sesampainya di teras dia berhenti sejenak untuk menghapus air mata nya yang entah sejak kapan keluar.

Selalu seperti ini. Semenjak perusahaan nya hampir bangkrut, ibu dan ayahnya berkerja keras membangun lagi perusahaan agar tidak hancur dan itu berakibat ke Sasuke yang pada saat itu masih berumur 13 tahun, dimana dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Dan itachi yang waktu itu pun sudah berumur 23 harus turun tangan menyelamatkan perusahaan nya. Maka dari itu Itachi tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang Sasuke butuhkan.

Walau setahun kemudian perusahaan nya sudah normal tapi tetap saja semua nya sibuk, dan tinggal Sasuke seorang diri. Setelah itu Sasuke berubah menjadi seorang yang pendiam, tertutup, dan acuh. Tapi itachi tau dibalik semua sifatnya itu ada kesepian yang mendalam.

Setelah menenangkan sedikit perasaanya, Itachi kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah ditinggal Itachi hanya tersenyum miris.

"Itu sudah sangat biasa bagiku." Gumam Sasuke sedih dan setelah itu Sasuke pun ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ke kampus.

.  
Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kantin untuk mengisi energi nya kembali, dan tentu saja untuk menemui teman-teman nya juga.  
Sakura berhenti sejenak setelah memasuki area kantin. Terlihat kantin yang sangat ramai penuh oleh para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan nya untuk menemui teman-teman nya. Pandangan Sakura terhenti disalah satu meja, terlihat disana ada 4 orang gadis sedang makan dan bercanda ria. Segera Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka.

"Hai girls. Maaf aku telat." ucap Sakura sesaat dia duduk.

"Hah, apa dosen gila itu menahanmu lagi sak?" tanya Ino.

"Yaa, kau taulah." balas Sakura sekena nya.

"Dia dosen yang sangat menyebalkan ne?!" ucap Tenten seraya memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau benar ten, dia itu selalu menyari celah anak muridnya." ucap Temari.

"Aku juga masih ingat saat dia mempermalukan ku di depan orang banyak hanya karena tugas ku salah sedikit." ucap Hinata seraya mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Ah, yang waktu itu yaa. Aku ingat. Aku juga merasa marah saat itu." timpal Ino.

"Sudahlah dari pada bicarakan dosen gila itu, lebih baik aku makan." ucap Sakura.

"Itu mah kau saja Sakura, kita sudah makan." ucap Temari menyeringai seraya mengangkat piringnya yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Tunggu, jadi kalian belum memesankan makanan untuk ku?" protes Sakura.

"Maaf Sak, kita tidak sengaja tapi niat." ucap Tenten terkekeh.

"Sialan!" balas Sakura membuat semua teman nya tertawa dan setelah itu dia pergi untuk memesan makanan.

.  
Sasuke bersama teman-teman nya berjalan menuju kantin.

"Sialan, pelajaran tadi itu sangat menguras otak ku." omel Naruto.

"Memangnya kau punya otak?" ceplos Sai membuat yang lain terkekeh selain Naruto yang saat ini sudah siap menerjang Sai.

"SAI!" Teriak Naruto dan langsung menerjang Sai yang membuat keduanya jatuh dilantai. Ketiga teman nya yang lain hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Apa yang tadi kau bilang mayat?!" teriak Naruto lagi seraya memukul Sai pelan. Sekarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian tapi sudah tidak ada yang terkejut karena inilah persahabatan mereka.

"Aku bilang, kalau kau tidak punya otak." ucap Sai menyeringai seraya memukul balik Naruto.

"Sai!"

"Hei sudahlah, jika kalian seperti ini terus kapan kita makan nya?" protes Neji.

"Salahkan si mayat itu yang membuat emosi ku naik!" balas Naruto dan Sai pun hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula yang diucapkan Sai itu benar." Ucap Shikamaru terkekeh setelah itu dia langsung kabur menghindar Naruto.

"SHIKA SIALAN!"

"Sudahla dobe, aku saja setuju dengan Shika" ucap Sasuke menyeringai dibalas anggukan dari Neji dan Sai setelah itu mereka kabur menyusul Shikamaru.

"Awas ya kalian!" teriak Naruto lagi dan setelah itu dia mengejar teman-teman nya. Sedangkan yang lain terkekeh melihat seru nya persahabatan mereka.

.  
Sakura baru saja duduk ditempatnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenali sedang berteriak.

"Apa pacarmu itu tidak tau tempat Hinata? Astaga, ini dikantin." celoteh Temari. Yang lain nya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Biarkanlah, pangeran ku itu bebas melakukan apapun. Orang tampan mah bebas." balas Hinata terkekeh.

"Astagaa! Aku mau muntah." ucap Ino dengan ekspresi orang mau muntah.

"Sialan kau!" sungut Hinata. Dan yang lain nya tertawa dengan keras.

.  
"Waw, kantin sudah penuh ne." Tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena mu bakka!" sungut Neji.

"Hahaha, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dengan mereka. Sekalian, sudah lama aku tidak makan dikantin dengan hime ku." ucap Naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Ah kau benar Naruto. Ino akan senang jika aku makan bersamanya dikantin." ucap Sai.

"Yaudah ayo kita kesana." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku menolak." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Lah kenapa teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Intinya aku tidak mau saja." balas Sasuke sekena nya.

"Terus kau mau makan dimana hah?" kesal Shikamaru.

"Dimana saja."

"Terserah kau sajalah, kalau kau tidak mau. Terserah kau mau makan dimana. Aku lapar!" ucap Neji dan setelah itu dia pergi bersama yang lain nya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang bimbang.

'Masalahnya disitu ada Sakura.' batin Sasuke.

.  
"Hei, nona. Boleh kamu bergabung?" ucap Sai, seketika 5 kepala menoleh kearahnya.

"Sai-kun!" pekik Ino.  
"Tentu saja boleh." Lanjutnya tersenyum manis sedangkan teman2 nya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Duduk saja." ucap Sakura sopan.

Akhirnya mereka duduk bersama. Naruto, Hinata, Sai dan Ino duduk dibangku yang sama. Sedangkan dihadapan nya, ada Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten dan Sakura.  
Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang, dia bingung harus duduk dimana, disebelah Sakura atau disebelah Sai yang otomatis berhadapan dengan Sakura. Akhinya Sasuke memilih duduk disebelah Sai.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang." ejek Neji.

"Hn."

"Memangnya Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Entahlah, tadi dia tidak mau bergabung disini katanya." ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Temari.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke cuek. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya memutar mata bosan.

Akhirnya mereka makan bersama. Terlihat dari luar mereka seperti berpasang-pasangan. Tapi sayangnya yang benar-benar berpasangan hanya 2 pasang saja. Yang lain nya entah kapan menyusul.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan dengan selingi lelucon. Sesekali Sasuke mencuri pandang dengan Sakura tanpa Sakura sadari tapi itu tidak luput dari perhatian Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang tersenyum senang melihat gelagat Sasuke.

.

Setelah pelajaran selesai Sakura buru-buru merapihkan buku-buku nya dan keluar dari kelas. Ini kelas terakhirnya, dan saat ini sudah pukul 5 sore. Kampus sudah agak sepi. Baru saja kaki nya melangkah keluar area kampus, terpaksa harus berbalik lagi tatkala air hujan turun tanpa aba-aba.

"Cih, menyebalkan." gerutu Sakura.

Lama Sakura menunggu sampai 1 jam lebih, tapi hujan tidak juga reda. Bisa saja Sakura menerobos hujan seperti teman-teman kampusnya yang lain tapi didalam tas nya ada tugas yang sangat penting.

"Sial!" umpat Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah mobil Audy berwarna hitam berhenti didepan nya.

'Siapa dia?' pikir Sakura. Tak lama kaca mobil terbuka, dan seketika Sakura terkejut melihat pengemudi yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Masuklah." Teriak Sasuke untuk menyaingi suara derasnya hujan. Dan langsung saja Sasuke membuka pintunya agar Sakura masuk. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya, bingung harus bagaimana.

"Hei, cepatlah. Apa kau tuli?" teriak Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura langsung masuk ke mobil Sasuke tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dan setelah itu Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya keluar area kampus.

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan.

"Hm, terimakasih Uchiha-san." ucap Sakura setelah dia sadar dia belum mengucapkan yang seharusnya ia ucapkan .

"Sasuke saja." ucap Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura bingung.

"Hah?"

"Panggil Sasuke saja, dan tanpa embel-embel apapun." jelas Sasuke.  
Sakura yang mendengarnya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu kau juga, Sakura saja." ucap Sakura yang dibalas senyum samar Sasuke.  
"Dan terimakasih Sasuke." lanjutnya.

"Hn. Mau mampir sebentar?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Sakura.

"Mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kita makan dulu, aku lapar." jawab Sasuke. Sakura terdiam, dia bingung. Haruskah dia mengikuti perkataan Sasuke atau apa. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Sakura sudah menumpang dimobil nya, dan tidak seharus nya Sakura menolak dan membiarkan Sasuke mengantar nya dahulu baru makan.

"Baiklah, aku ikutimu sajaa." Ucap Sakura akhirnya, dan Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis. Seketika melihat senyum nya, entah kenapa jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat.

.  
Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti disebuah restoran yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Sakura sudah tidak kaget lagi Sasuke membawa nya kesini.

"Ayo turun." ucap Sasuke.

"Hm, iya." balas Sakura dan setelah itu mereka berjalan bersama memasuki restoran dan langsung menempati meja untuk 2 orang. Setelah mereka duduk, pelayan langsung menghampiri mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung memesan pesanan mereka dan setelah itu pelayan pergi.

"Hm, Sasuke. Aku akan membayar bagian ku nanti." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi, itu makanan ku. Sudah seharusnya aku yang membayar."

"Tidak. Anggap saja aku sedang mentraktir mu"

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak suka penolakan." tegas Sasuke dan setelah itu Sakura langsung diam. Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan makanan dalan hening sampai selesai.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, aku ingin pulang saja." jawab nya.

"Sayang sekali ne." ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana lagi?"

"Kita bisa jalan ke taman atau kemana pun yang kau mau."

"Hm, maaf Sasuke. Mungkin lain kali." ucap Sakura enggan.

"Yaa, tidak apa-apa." balas Sasuke tersenyum.  
"Mari pulang." lanjutnya dan diabalas anggukan Sakura.  
Setelah itu Sasuke membayar semuanya, dan mereka berdua langsung pergi.

.  
"Terima kasih Sas, sekali lagi." ucap Sakura setelah mereka sampai di apartemen nya Sakura.

"Hn." balas Sasuke. Dan Sakura langsung turun sesaat memberikan senyum nya.

"Sakura, tunggu." seru Sasuke. Sakura langsung berhenti, dan Sasuke buru-buru turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya saja-"

"Apa?"

Setelah itu hening, Sasuke hanya diam saja dan memandang wajah Sakura intens sedangkan Sakura sedang bingung.

"Hello Sas?" ucap Sakura seraya melambaikan tangan nya tepat di wajah Sasuke hingga Sasuke tersentak.

"Aa, maaf." ucap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya saja. Aku ingin bilang, sampai bertemu besok dikampus." ucap Sasuke tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut Sakura pelan.  
"Aku pulang dulu. Bye." Lanjutnya dan setelah itu Sasuke langsung kembali menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang wajah nya sudah memerah dan jantung nya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

.  
Selama perjalanan menuju rumah nya, Sasuke tidak berhenti tersenyum. Tidak sia-sia dia mengikuti saran Shikamaru.

FLASHBACK.

"Kau langsung ingin pulang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mungkin." jawab Sasuke. Saat ini dikelas hanya mereka berdua, teman-teman nya yang lain sudah keluar.

"Sakura 1 jam lagi pulang." ucap Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" bingung Sasuke.

"Kau tau jelas maksudku Sas." balas Shikamaru menyeringai. Sasuke terkejut tapi setelah itu dia acuh, agar Shikamaru tidak melihat gelagat nya.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Shikamaru, tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Haruno Sakura. Perempuan cantik, baik, cerdas dan ramah. Sempurna sekali bukan?" Pancing Shikamaru tapi Sasuke tetap diam seraya pura-pura merapihkan tugas nya.

"Banyak sekali pria yang mendekati nya. Sayang sekali yaa." ucap Shikamaru, dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

"Bahkan para dosen muda disini menyukai nya." ucap Shikamaru menyeringai.

"Cukup, apa maksudmu sih?!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Aku tau, kau tau maksudku. Maka dari itu Sas, berjuanglah. Kau tidak ingin dia diambil oleh orang lain kan?" ucap Shikamaru seraya berdiri.  
"Aku tunggu kabar baiknya." Lanjutnya tersenyum, dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang bimbang.

OFF FLASHBACK.

Sasuke tersenyum sekali lagi mengingatnya. Dia akan menberikan kabar baiknya itu nanti. Setelah ia benar-benar dekat dengan Sakura.

.  
Sakura berjalan melewati gang yang sangat sepi. Tapi bukan untuk mencari mangsa, dia baru saja kembali dari minimarket 24 jam. Entah kenapa malam ini Sakura enggan untuk membunuh, tapi walau begitu Sakura tetap membawa pisau nya untuk berjaga-jaga.

.  
"Dasar gadis sialan! Karena kau, aku tidak jadi mendapatkan uang!" bentak seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress merah sexy nya, kepada seorang gadis belia dihadapan nya.

"Ma-af ibu, maaf." isak gadi itu.

BUGH.

Wanita itu langsung memukul si gadis dengan sangat kencang sehingga membuat sigadis tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak membuang mu dulu!" Ucap wanita itu seraya menendang si gadis. Si gadis hanya terisak. .  
"Andai kau tidak kabur dari lelaki itu, mungkin kita akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak!" ucapnya lagi seraya terus menerus menendang si gadis dengan sangat kencang.

"SIALAN!" teriak si wanita.

.  
Sakura berhenti saat dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berteriak didalam gang. Sakura mendengar semua perkataan wanita itu. Tiba-tiba emosi Sakura naik, tapi sesaat dia melihat barang belanjaan nya dan menghela napas keras.

"Ck, haruskah?" guman Sakura dan setelah itu dia menggunakan masker dan topinya lalu meletakkan belanjaan nya di dekat tiang setelah itu dia berjalan menuju suara itu.

.  
BUGH.

Wanita itu terus saja memukul dan menendang gadis dihadapan nya tanpa ampun. Si gadis hanya menangis dan mengerang sakit , tidak melawan sama sekali.

"Wow, pukulan mu hebat sekali." ucap seseorang dibelakang nya menghentikan pergerakan wanita itu sedangkan si gadis sudah terkulai lemah dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Apa maumu gadis kecil?" geram wanita itu.

"Mau ku? Aku ingin kau melepaskan gadis itu." ucap Sakura dingin seraya melihat gadis yang sedang pingsan itu prihatin, tubuhnya babak belur.

"Dia urusan ku. Lagi pula apa peduli mu?" ucap wanita itu remeh.

"Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapan ku. Kalau kau tidak melepaskan gadis itu, aku akan mengirim mu ke neraka." ucap Sakura dingin.

"Berani nya kau!" marah wanita itu, dan setelah itu dia hendak memukul Sakura tapi Sakura langsung mengelak dan menendang kaki wanita itu pas ditulang keringnya sehingga membuat wanita itu langsung tersungkur jatuh dengan suara gedebum yang cukup keras.

"Sialan kau!" ucap wanita itu pada Sakura, dia hendak berdiri namun rasanya otot nya tiba-tiba sangat lemah menbuatnya tak bisa berdiri.

"Inilah akibatnya kau tidak mendengarkan ku." ucap Sakura dingin seraya mengeluarkan pisau dan mengusapnya lembut. Dan membuat si wanita bergidik ngeri.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya wanita itu, langsung saja dia berusaha berdiri tapi gagal karena ditendang lagi dengan keras oleh Sakura.

"Mau kemana kau jalang?! Mari kita bermain dulu." ucap Sakura mneyeringai dan setelah itu di menancap kan pisau nya dipaha si.

"Aarrgghhhh." teriak si wanita, tetapi tidak dihiraukan Sakura.

Setelah itu Sakura menusuk paha siwanita yang satu nya lagi.

JLEB.

Lalu tangan nya.

JLEB.

Dan satu tangan satu nya lagi.

JLEB.

Setelah memastikan wanita itu tidak kabur, Sakura segera menjalankan aksi nya tanpa menghiraukan suara teriakan si wanita.

Pisau Sakura mulai menggores kulit wanita itu di pipi nya dengan sangat perlahan menyisakan sensasi yang luar biasa perih. Lalu mulai perlahan menurun sampai dilehernya. Sakura mulai merobek pakaian wanita itu dan setelah itu Sakura mulai menguliti wanita itu dimulai dari kulit leher.

"Cu-kuph" ucap wanita itu terbata.  
Sakura berhenti sejenak aksinya dan menatap wanita itu dingin sehingga membuat wanita itu menjadi bergetar hebat karena takut.

"Kau itu banyak bicara sekali. Apa aku robek saja mulutmu agar kau tidak berisik ne?" ucap Sakura menyeringai. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Sakura langsung merobek mulut wanita itu, dan memotong lidahnya lalu membuangnya entah kemana. Terlihat darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari mulut itu sedangkan si wanita hanya mengerang dan menangis.

"Nah, sekarang kalau dilihat bibirmu itu menjadi sexy sekali ya?" kekeh Sakura. Setealah itu dia langsung melanjutkan menguliti wanita itu dari leher sampai pada bahunya, dia berhenti sejenak melihat sesuatu yang mengkilap dan indah dari kuku wanita itu.

"Wah lihat, kau punya kuku yang sangat indah ne. Pasti kau selalu merawatnya." ucap Sakura girang seraya menunjukan kuku itu tepat dihadapan si wanita.

"Tapi sayang-"

TAK.

"-aku harus merusaknya." Dan setelah itu Sakura mencongkel paksa kuku yang lain nya menggunakan pisau kesayangan nya. Si wanita mengerang dengan sangat keras, merasakan perih yang luar biasa.

"Nah, sekarang kau tak perlu merawat kuku mu lagi. " ucap Sakura tersenyum.  
"Nah, sekarang apalagi?" tanya Sakura tetapi si wanita langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah, kau tau. Matamu ini indah sekali. Berwarna merah terang, ah andai saja aku punya mata seperti itu." ucap Sakura tersenyum.  
"Ah, bagaimana jika buat ku saja ya." lanjutnya menyeringai. Si wanita langsung menggelengkan kepala kencang. Dan berusaha meringsut walau itu percuma. Segera saja sakura mencongkel mata itu paksa. Urat-urat yang terhubung seketika putus setelah mata itu berhasil diambil Sakura. Sakura langsung memegang benda putih yang seperti bola itu, dia tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Lihatlah, ini indah sekali bukan." ucap Sakura yang memperlihatkan mata yang dipegangnya kearah wanita itu.  
"Tapi aku tidak jadi mengambilnya, lebih baik aku buang saja ya." lanjutnya menyeringai dan setelah itu Sakura langsung melemparkan mata itu tepat di paku yang ada didinding samping si wanita. Terlihat mata itu langsung menancap dengan sukses dan cairan putih dari mata itu keluar dan mengalir kebawah.

"Apa lagi ya setelah ini?" tanya Sakura riang sedangkan wanita itu hanya menangis. Sebuah ide datang, langsung saja Sakura menancapkan pisaunya di pinggang kanan wanitu itu. Mengoyak nya sehingga tercipta suara daging yang terkoyak. Sangat mencengkam. Setelah puas Sakura memasukan tangan nya dilubang yang sudah dia buat tadi dan menarik paksa sesuatu yang ternyata adalah ginjal.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya ginjal." ucap Sakura. Setelah itu Sakura mengoyak perut wanita itu dan terlihat darah yang keluar, bahkan usus pun berhambur keluar. .  
"Ah, kau hebat sekali. Kau tidak mati bahkan setelah semua ini. Tenang saja, permainan ini akan segera selesai." senyum Sakura. Dan setelah itu dia menancapkan pisaunya di kaki wanita itu yang terlihat masih sangat bersih.

Jleb.

Terus Sakura menancapkan lagi pisaunya dibetis si wanita.

Jleb.

Lalu setelah itu Sakura menancapkan pisaunya di dada kiri wanita itu menandakan permainan telah berakhir.

Sakura tersenyum melihat mayat yang ada dihadapan nya. Dia menoleh ke kanan, melihat si gadis yang masih pingsan. Sakura berpikir, jika gadis itu tetap berada disini dia akan dituduh sebagai pembunuh wanita itu. Tapi bagaimana Sakura menolong nya. Lama Sakura berpikir sampai si gadis bangun dari pingsan nya.

Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya, dan melihat seseorang dihadapan nya tetapi tidak jelas. Dia mengusap pelan mata nya dan akhirnya jelas. Ada seseorang memakai topi dan masker dihadapan nya. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut melihat keadaan orang itu yang penuh darah. Bukan hanya itu, dia melihat disebelah orang itu tergeletak tubuh ibunya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Langsung saja dia berdiri walau masih pusing dan langsung menunjuk Sakura dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ka-u sia-pa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Lebih baik kau pulang agar kau tidak dituduh sebagai pembunuh jalang ini." ucap Sakura dingin, dan setelah itu dia bangkit hendak pergi. Sedangkan si gadis entah keberanian dari mana dia mengejar Sakura dan mencekal tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura terkejut dan menoleh dengan cepat yang mana membuat topi nya jatuh dan terlihatlah rambut nya yang berwana merah muda dan terbongkarlah identitasnya.

.

A/N::  
Kalau soal gore nya, tau kok kurang sadis. Gak bisa ngikutin mastahnya gore, kaya Mysticahime, kira desuke, Queliet Kuro Shiroyama. Mereka mah mastahnya gore. Dan masih banyak mastah gore yang lain nya. Gore mereka itu keren bgt deh pokonya. Tadi udah baca ff Kak Mysticahime lagi buat referensi, tapi setelah liat tulisan gua lagi. Kok tetap ada yang kurang.

.  
Terus scene SasuSaku diatas maksain bgt ya? Maaf iya.  
Kok jadi curcol, soryy:v  
Kritik dan saran;)


End file.
